


Bad for Bill

by steinsgrrl



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Humor, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinsgrrl/pseuds/steinsgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Georg doesn't believe he got drunk and tried to get into Bill's pants...until the twins show him proof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad for Bill

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Georg_fqf_2009 on TH_fanfic on LiveJournal. Thank you to Lirren for the beta, and to longwayhome for her invaluable assistance.

“Georg?” Bill’s eyes widened and he trapped the bassist’s hand, holding it tight against the thigh it had been creeping up. “What are you doing?”

Georg smirked drunkenly in the dim light of the club, and his fingers squirmed under Bill’s palm. Bill relaxed his hand, allowing him the room, just to see exactly what he would do, and Georg traced haphazard circles up the black denim under his short nails.

Sliding closer across the cheap plastic seat of the booth, he nuzzled his nose into the soft hair tucked behind Bill’s ear. “You’re so pretty, Bill.” Georg slurred. “Do you know how pretty you are?”

Bill squinted at his friend and nodded at the man’s empty glass. “How many of these have you had?”

“Just three.” Georg held up five fingers, then had to add the hand that had been on Bill’s thigh, and held up three more. “Okay, no. Um…”

Bill shot a disbelieving look across the table. He caught Tom’s eye and tilted his head a couple times toward Georg. Tom grinned at him, rolling his eyes. Looking back at Georg, Bill found him still counting his fingers.

“Yeah, I had…um, four.” Georg held eight fingers proudly in Bill’s face.

“That’s what I thought.” Bill laughed. “We should get back to our rooms now, don’t you think?”

Georg leaned into him, his green eyes dark and shining. “Can we go back to your room?”

Bill stared. The music changed and a frantic beat thumped around them, the soundtrack and the atmosphere surreal. Georg gazed back steadily and ran his tongue over his lips, and Bill wanted to laugh. To his horror, though, the gesture had the desired affect: it went right to his dick.

A slow smile spread across Bill’s face, and he whispered hotly in Georg’s ear, his own fingernails starting a lingering trail up Georg’s leg. “Will you make it good for me?” He blushed at how much he sounded like a bad porno, but it seemed to work for Georg, and that was all that mattered.

Georg sucked in a hard breath. His hand grabbed Bill’s and pushed it down on the erection straining against his jeans, thrusting himself against Bill’s palm. “So good, Bill, I promise.” His eyes closed and he groaned, his sweaty palm pushing against Bill’s hand again. “Let’s go.”

Bill looked at Tom and found that his brother was watching the whole scene, his face unreadable, and Bill’s belly tightened. He wasn’t going to do something that would piss his brother off, but he also wanted to see where the hell this little game was going to go tonight.

Bill extricated himself from Georg, much to Georg’s quite vocal displeasure, and slid himself quickly around the booth to full-body slam into Tom. Tom caught himself on the table and glared at his brother, shoving back with a shoulder to Bill’s arm.

“Quit it, dick!” Bill pushed back at him.

“What the hell are you doing over there, Bill?” Tom’s voice was tense in his ear, and it occurred to Bill that his brother sounded jealous. He pushed the thought aside, though; he had prior business that needed addressing.

“Tomi, Georg is so fuckered.” Bill snorted, his lips close to his brother’s cheek, and he felt the puff of Tom’s breath across his sideburn. His stomach swirled and he wanted to adjust his dick, hard in his pants. “Let’s go play with him. Can we go play with him?”

Tom pulled away quickly, looking hard at his twin, his eyebrows shooting up.

“Play with him? What?“ He picked up Bill’s glass and sniffed the contents. “What the fuck are you drinking tonight, anyway?”

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Bill rubbed a manicured finger up and down Tom’s forearm. “You can film it with your phone.” Bill sing-songed in his ear.

Tom grabbed the shot in front of him, downed it and slammed the empty jigger on the table.

“Get your boy and let’s go.”

As Tom slid out of the booth, Bill squealed.

~~~

“How about a beer, Georg?” Tom called, his head in the mini-bar as he picked through the various bottles inside. “I think you’re sobering up.”

Bill smiled and tilted his head at Georg. “We can’t have that, can we? You said you’d make it good for me.”

A blush started to creep across Georg’s cheeks, and he ducked his head, shoving his fingers deep down into his jeans pockets.

They’d just gotten inside the door, Bill and Georg, before they’d stopped, not sure where to go from there. They’d found themselves with their backs against opposite walls of the entry to the hotel room. For all Georg’s sexual bravado at the club, he’d turned meek as a kitten as soon as Bill had slid the key card through the slot in the door.

But now Bill was turned on and hard, thinking about what Georg had in mind for him, and he was sure as hell not going to give up on this little venture yet.

“I dunno, Bill. I’ve never done this before.” Georg mumbled, shooting a glance at Bill under his lashes, a small smile playing around his lips.

Bill barked a laugh and Tom jumped, bashing his head on the mini-bar. He grimaced and handed a beer to Bill and Georg before taking off his cap and rubbing at his head.

“Look who’s being all coy, Tom!” Bill took a long pull from his beer and planted a foot on the wall, pushing himself away from it. He sidled up to Georg and as Georg watched, Bill held his beer bottle up and licked, long and slow, around the lip of the bottle.

Georg’s eyes squinted closed and he dropped his head back against the wall with a thump. “Fuck, Bill.”

“Uh uh.” Bill offered his bottle to Georg and smirked when Georg looked between Bill’s bottle and his own before taking a deep drink from Bill’s. “Fuck you, Georg.”

“Oh dear lord.” He heard Tom mutter from across the room, and turned to see his brother holding his camera in his lap, pointed at them. “So corny, Bill.” Bill threw him a dirty look and turned back to Georg.

Georg just looked confused. “What are you talking about?” He handed Bill the bottle back and slipped his fingers in his pockets again.

Bill completely ignored the question. “Why so tense now, Georg? I thought you wanted to come play with me?” He took Georg’s beer from him, set them both on a dresser nearby and came back to stand in front of Georg. He planted his hands on either side of Georg’s head and leaned down to kiss him.

Georg tensed and stopped breathing. He didn’t respond to Bill’s soft lips or his lapping tongue, and Bill pulled back, sighing heavily. Georg’s eyes were downcast and Bill knew this wasn’t happening tonight.

“Well, shit.” Bill grabbed Georg’s beer and handed it to him. “Come sit with me, Georg. I promise, I won’t do anything unless you want me to.” He slipped off his shoes and jacket and settled on the bed, propping the pillows against the headboard and leaning back with a groan. His dick was still hard and he didn’t know what the hell he was doing about it tonight. Plan A was obviously out, unless…

“Tom, where’s your pinch hitter?” He took another long drink from his beer before setting it on the nightstand and reaching out for the cigarette pack-sized box Tom held out to him. “Come and smoke with us, Georg?”

Georg hadn’t moved from his spot against the wall, and he still stood staring at Bill. The indecision on his face was almost painful, and Bill wondered if Georg would regret it if they actually did fool around. He packed the pipe silently, giving their friend time to think without any pressure.

He smiled to himself when Georg moved away from the wall, took his shoes and coat off and joined Bill on the bed. If Georg regretted it tomorrow, well, they’d deal with it tomorrow. With his free hand, Bill grabbed the other pillows and pushed them up for Georg to lean against before handing him the pipe and his lighter.

“You first.” He waited while Georg got settled and lit the bowl, sucking in the smoke, slow and deep.

Tom closed his phone with a snap and sat back in the chair, crossing his legs. “Not happening, huh?” He murmured at Bill, and Bill shrugged a shoulder.

“We’ll see.” Bill took the pipe that Georg offered and packed it again before handing it to Tom.

A couple hits and another beer each, and Bill thought he still might get lucky tonight. A little pot and Georg had completely let his guard down, along with Bill’s pants. As Tom sat back and filmed, his other hand lazily rubbing his dick through his pants, Georg’s lips suckled firmly on Bill’s nipple, and his fingers brushed over Bill’s balls before wrapping around the younger man’s dick. Bill gasped next to him and arched into Georg’s hand, forgetting everything else around him. He couldn’t hear, he couldn’t see, he could only feel the tightness of Georg’s fingers moving around him, and he thought he might explode before he got what he was after.

“Georg.” Bill stopped Georg’s hand and pulled his arm around his waist, turning to duck his head under Georg’s chin. “Stop for a minute. Let me just--”

He pushed Georg onto his back, their friend’s eyes bloodshot and heavy-lidded as he stared up at Bill before his eyes drifted closed.. He didn’t say yes, but he didn’t protest, and Bill climbed on his lap, straddling him and grinding his ass over Georg’s clothed cock. It was hard beneath his crease, and Bill’s cock twitched in anticipation.

But while Bill sucked on Georg’s neck, he didn’t make a noise then, either. Or move at all. Bill’s stomach dropped, and he sat up, only to let out a frustrated growl.

Georg was sound asleep. And for the final insult, he began to snore.

~~~

Georg lay on his back and thought it would be a miracle if he didn’t throw up over the side of the couch. The bus hit another bump, his stomach lurched and Georg threw himself off the couch and nearly tripped over Tom’s feet on the way to the bathroom.

When he finished purging into the toilet, he washed his face and brushed his teeth as best he could with the bottled water stacked under the sink. Before he left the little bathroom, he caught his reflection in the mirror. He looked like hell; the bags were thick and dark under his eyes, and the rest of his face looked as green as he felt.

Days like this should certainly be enough reason to give up nights like the one before, but he had an even better reason for giving up nights like that. Georg didn’t remember a thing from around the time he went to the bathroom and got his fifth drink until the time he woke up in Bill’s bed.

He’d woken up in Bill’s bed. He’d spent all day trying to figure out what he hell he had been doing in Bill’s bed. Bill and Tom hadn’t been any help to him at all; they’d done nothing but snicker at him when he’d asked, and giggle at him outright when Bill had wiggled his eyebrows at him and Georg had blushed bright crimson. It nagged at him, and thinking about it hurt his head, which was not something he needed on top of the killer hangover he had.

Georg resolved right then that he would keep bugging the twins until they got fed up with him and told him everything.

It never occurred to him that he might not want to know.

Bill and Tom were both staring at him, identical smirks plastered across their faces as they watched him hang on to every solid surface he could get grasp on his way to sit at the table.

“Problems, Georg?” Bill raised an eyebrow at him from across the table and broke into a blinding smile.

“Shut up.” Georg growled and fell hard into the seat, propping his elbows on the table and holding his face in his hands. “For all I know, this could be your fault.”

Bill scoffed. “Ah, that’s bullshit and you know it. How could we possibly be responsible for you feeling like death today?” He fished a cigarette out of the pack before him and lit it quickly, tapping the lighter on the table before tossing it back toward his cigarettes.

“Considering you won’t answer me, how the fuck am I supposed to know?” Georg groaned between his fingers. “What the hell did I do last night? And do you have to smoke that right now?”

Bill took a deep drag and blew the smoke away from Georg, before pouting and stubbing the cigarette out. “I don’t know how you could forget about last night, and I think I’m a little hurt that you have.”

“What?” Georg peeked at him from between his fingers. It was really bright on the bus, and the light felt like daggers stabbing his retinas. “Why would you be hurt? You know, if you didn’t have anything to do with it?”

Bill shot a look at his brother, and as Georg watched, they smiled at each other and seemed to come to some sort of silent decision.

“What?” Georg nearly shouted. He was losing patience, and their cute little twin moment wasn’t helping his humor any.

“We didn‘t want to tell you--” Tom began before his twin finished for him.

“--and we don’t want you to be mad or anything. But,“ Bill held his hand out to Tom, “you kinda came on to me last night.”

Georg dropped his hands and stared at Bill and then Tom. They had to be kidding. This had to be one of their stupid pranks, and if it was, he was going to…he would just…well, it just better not be a prank. But then, if it wasn’t a prank, that meant that he had actually--

“No way. Not possible. I’m straight.” Georg snorted disbelievingly.

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that, stud muffin.” Bill flipped open the phone Tom had smacked into his palm and started punching buttons.

“I am! I don’t know what the hell you guys are pulling now, but--” Bill held the phone out to him and winked. Georg looked at it like it like it would bite, before slowly taking it from Bill’s hand. “What is this?”

“Proof that you like dick, Georg.” Tom laughed. “I don’t think you can deny it anymore, big boy.”

His stomach clenched hard and his thumb hovered over the button that would make the clip play. What if they weren’t messing with him? What if he really had come on to Bill? Oh yeah, he’d watched Bill and thought about how incredibly beautiful he was, but fuck, who hadn’t? He’d watched Bill grow into someone that everyone wanted, but he had certainly never thought about wanting Bill, had he?

Had he?

No, the whole idea was silly, he decided. This had to be one of their idiotic pranks and he grimaced at how easily he was playing into their hand. They probably expected him to refuse to play the clip and disappear back to his bunk while they laughed their asses off and rolled in the aisle. Because he’d only refuse to look if he thought he really had come on to Bill, right?

Well, fuck that. He’d call their bluff.

He pushed play.

~~~

Georg hadn’t come out of his room all evening. No one could get him to come out, he wasn’t answering his phone. Even Gustav had tried to talk to him, but Georg had simply shook his head and closed the door on the drummer.

Bill and Tom watched from the doorway of Tom’s room, and Bill’s stomach dropped when Gustav scuffed back to his own room, head bowed. They retreated into the room and sat on the end of the bed, shoulder to shoulder, and stared at their hands.

“Maybe we messed up.”

“I shouldn’t have gone that far.”

“How could we know he‘d take it that hard?”

Bill sighed and laid his head on Tom’s shoulder. “Well, now what?” Tom’s hands were twisting in his own tee shirt, and Bill captured one and held it between them. His fingers played with Tom’s and rubbed over his brother’s palm.

“I dunno.” Tom shrugged and Bill’s head bounced on his shoulder. “Think he’ll get over it?”

Bill sat up and looked at his brother with disappointed eyes. “That’s mean, Tom. He’s our friend.”

“But he started it!” Tom huffed. “It‘s not our fault he decided he wanted to get in your pants.”

“We could have just left it alone! We could have brought him back to the hotel and tucked him into bed like any good friends would.” Bill stood quickly and went in search of his cigarettes. He found them on the table next to the bed and pulled a cigarette out of the pack. “We have to do something.”

Tom watched Bill light his cigarette and held his hand out for one. “Okay, fine, but what? Georg is gay. What the hell are we gonna do about it?”

Bill sat against the headboard and stared at his brother, long tendrils of smoke escaping his lips and winding toward the ceiling. After a long moment, he took a deep drag and a small smile curved his lips.

“He should feel good about being gay, right? It’s nothing to be ashamed of, right?” Bill raised a brow at his brother.

“Right…” Tom dragged the word out, not sure where his brother was going with this. “And?”

“And maybe he just needs a good first experience. A sober first experience.” Bill leaned to flick his ashes in the ashtray on the table.

“You’re not gonna--” Tom shook his head, frowning.

“Fuck him?” Bill nodded and poked his toes at Tom’s hip. “Yep.”

“Shit, Bill. Like that worked out so well the first time.” Tom snorted and smacked Bill’s foot.

“Yeah, and fuck you, too.” As Tom blinked at him, eyebrows raised, Bill blew smoke rings.

~~~

Georg’s didn’t look up as he stepped back and opened the door far enough for Bill to pass him. He closed the door quietly and stood there, his forehead against the cool, painted wood, holding on to the handle.

“Georg?” Bill touched his shoulder and it seemed to Georg like the muscles there tensed even further. “Look, I’m sorry.”

“It’s not…” Georg mumbled into the door and Bill leaned closer to hear him. “It’s okay.”

“I should have taken you to your room. What we did wasn’t right.” Bill moved in closer; close enough for Georg to feel the heat coming off his friend’s body. He willed himself to relax, to just take deep breaths, but it wasn’t working, and his dick was getting hard anyway.

He shook his head slowly against the door, his hair making crackling noises as it rubbed between his forehead and the wood.

“You don’t understand. I’m not upset with you because,” Georg hit his forehead softly against the door, “I wanted it.”

Bill pressed his temple into Georg’s hair. “It’s okay, Georg.” He squeezed Georg’s shoulders and rubbed his friend’s arms.

“I’ve thought of those things, I just never let myself…” Georg hesitated before finishing softly, “I never thought it would be you.”

Bill’s hands stilled and he brought his head up. “Why not me?” He didn’t know whether to be confused or offended, but this conversation was making his reason for coming here less promising. He bit his lip and waited.

To his surprise, Georg chuckled. “You’re out of reach, Bill. You’re too beautiful.” He stopped, considering his next words. “Besides, I figured you were taken.”

Bill smiled into Georg’s hair and put his arms around his friend’s shoulders. “Too beautiful? That’s silly.” He pulled Georg’s hair aside, baring the soft skin of his neck. “As for taken,” he shrugged, “yeah, but he knows I’m here and he knows why.”

Georg frowned and looked over his shoulder. “Why are you here?”

“Well,” Bill kissed the side of Georg’s neck, “I wanted to ask,” he kissed behind Georg’s ear and then whispered into it, “if you would let me fuck you.”

Georg choked on a laugh before he realized Bill was serious. “You what? Wait.” He turned around, holding Bill’s arms. “You want to fuck me? Not me fuck you?”

Bill smirked and grabbed Georg’s wrists, pinning them to the door above his head. “And what made you think I was a bottom, Georg?”

When Bill brought his lips down on Georg’s, Georg couldn’t think anything at all. He could only feel; feel the plush softness of Bill’s lips, the velvet silkiness of Bill’s tongue, the hardness of Bill’s erection pressing into hip.

At that moment, he decided he didn’t care who topped, so long as he got this; right now, with Bill.

It didn’t take long for their clothes to hit the floor; the rustle of cotton, denim scraping down legs, their panting breaths the only sounds.

~~~

Bill trailed his hand up the inside of Tom’s thigh, sliding smoothly across the sweat that had gathered there, before cupping his brothers balls and kneading carefully.

“Fuck, then what?” Tom gritted, his belly trembling while Bill’s tongue licked a line down from Tom’s nipple.

“Slow down or you’ll finish before I’m done telling you.” Bill closed his fingers around Tom’s hand, and slowed the strokes on his brother’s cock. Tom blew a breath out and relaxed his legs.

“So tell me, dammit.” Tom groaned and fisted Bill’s dreads, pulling him up to kiss him hard, sucking his tongue like a cock, before pushing him back down to his belly.

“Is that supposed to be punishment? Because I could make this last longer--” Bill grinned up at him.

“Bill…” Tom scowled down at him.

“Okay, okay. So where was I? Oh, yes.” Bill crawled up to straddle Tom’s thighs, his cock hard and dripping, bumping into Tom’s hand as it fisted his own cock. “Just on my fingers, he was so tight, and so hot.”

_“Breathe, Georg.”_

_Georg grunted began to sweat. “I am breathing.” But he was tense and he knew it, so he tried to relax, tried to breathe out, make himself open up to Bill’s slim fingers. Because if three of Bill’s fingers were too big, there’s no way Bill would ever get that dick in there. Who’d have thought Bill would be so fucking big?_

“I worked on him a long time, sliding my fingers so slowly in and out of that tight hole, just to loosen him up a little. He didn’t seem to mind, you know, especially after I found his hot spot.” Bill took his own cock in hand and began to stroke himself slowly.

“He liked that, huh?” Tom’s eyes flitted down to where his and his brother’s hands brushed with each stroke.

“He loved it. It made his legs shake so much, I had to pull my fingers out and suck on his balls a little just so he wouldn’t finish too soon.” Tom stopped stroking and rubbed the head of his dick against Bill’s, spreading Bill’s precome on it.

“I think you need to cut to the chase; I can’t take it much longer.” Tom scrunched his eyes shut and bit his lip, running the fingers of his other hand up Bill’s thigh before reaching between his brothers legs and fingering Bill’s crease.

Bill stroked himself faster, his eyes going dark as Tom’s fingers brushed his hole. “By the time I got to stick it in him, he was ready for it. You should have seen him, Tom; he wanted it bad.”

_“Now, Bill. Put it in now!” Georg whimpered and held his legs up, his arms under his knees. He didn’t care that the position made him vulnerable to anything Bill might do, didn’t care that it made him look needy. He just wanted Bill’s dick in him right now._

_Bill grinned down at him and bumped the head of his cock against Georg’s hole, pink and wet and open for him. He looked down and nearly whimpered as he watched his swollen flesh disappear inside that hole. As it was, his legs got weak and he grabbed Georg’s knees, struggling to stay upright._

_He thrust in slowly, wanting to make it good; hell, wanting to make it amazing. It was tough, holding back like that, because Tom could take it all at once, but it was so worth it to see the look on Georg’s face._

“I must have prepped him good, Tom, because he looked ready to come before I even started thrusting.” Bill’s hand stroked as fast as Tom’s and he skimmed his other hand up and down the tattoo inked in his side.

Tom bit his lip and watched his brother, his eyes dark. His hips thrust in time with his strokes and Bill knew he needed to hurry up.

“Then he wrapped his legs around my hips and I buried myself as deep inside him as I could get.”

_“Fuck, Bill!” Georg crossed his ankles and thrust harder onto Bill’s dick. Bill pushed Georg’s arms over his head again, holding them there while he leaned down and sucked on his friend’s lips. He lapped, and sucked and bit and Georg wasn’t sure between the lapping and the sucking and the hard fucking he was getting exactly when he was supposed to breathe. It was then that Georg decided that breathing was overrated anyway, and he kissed back for all he was worth._

_And then it hit him. The fire that had been boiling so pleasantly in his stomach turned into a firestorm that shot out through all his limbs, and he barely had time to whimper, let alone tell Bill he was coming._

_Bill watched Georg’s eyes clench closed and his mouth fall open. The pressure around his cock was almost unbearably tight, but it was so wet, it felt like a mouth sucking him hard. And when Georg stopped breathing, tensed and shot his load far up his twitching belly, Bill really had no choice anymore._

_With his dreads swinging around his face, he drove hard into Georg. His hips slapped against Georg’s ass and when his orgasm ripped through him, he pushed in as far as he could go and then gave himself long, slow strokes, shooting deep inside him._

Tom’s hand was a blur on his cock. His mouth fell open, his eyes scrunched shut and he threw his head back. Long spurts of come shot up his tanned belly and landed in pearly puddles on his chest.

Bill leaned down quickly and lapped at the puddles. The warm and salty taste spread across his tongue and for the second time that night, he came hard. This time by his own hand, but this time with the man he loved.

~~~

Georg winced and hissed quietly as he climbed the steps of the bus the next day.

Tom chuckled behind him and smacked him on the ass. “Now what’s your problem, Listing?”

Georg blushed and turned to see Bill boarding behind Tom. He face flushed a deeper pink and shared a smile with Bill before retiring to his bunk.

“That boy’s got it bad for you now, Bill.” Tom laughed, tossing his bag on the couch.

Gustav stopped at the top of the stairs on his way in. “I thought everyone had it bad for Bill.”

Bill cocked his brow at Tom, who laughed and shook his head. “Give it your best shot, little brother.”

Bill smirked and sidled up to Gustav, running a manicured finger from Gustav’s bottom lip to his belly. “So you wanna go have a few drinks with us after the show tonight?”

“Uh, yeah.” Gustav stammered as Bill’s finger stroked lower. “Sure.” His shorts began to tent in front, and he flushed, knowing Bill could see it.

Bill just smiled and licked his lips.


End file.
